


Tender Reminders

by pandorabox82



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: Henrik is found to be wearing Roxanna's ring on a chain around his neck, a tender reminder of her as he goes about his day. But will she accept a tender reminder of his own love for her?





	Tender Reminders

Henrik touched the ring around his neck that only he knew was there. It had been a spur of the moment decision for him to wear her ring close to his heart as he went about his job, but she had made certain to let him know that she thought it a grand gesture by kissing his cheek the first time she saw the ring stand out against his white vest. And now, nearly four months later, it had become a ritual for them, and he felt all the stronger emotionally for it. But now he was being called into surgery, and had to store the ring and chain in his locker, and he felt a bit bereft at not having the slight weight at hand.

"That's new," Sacha said as he opened the locker next to Henrik, and he hurriedly covered the ring with his hand, feeling distinctly uneasy with his friend knowing how deeply sentimental he had become. "I take it that's Roxanna's ring?"

"Yes," he replied shortly as he lifted the chain off his neck and hung it on the hook in the locker before tugging a scrub top over his head and then shrugging into his sweater that he normally wore. Sacha drew in a breath, as if to say something more, and Henrik just turned on his heel, closing the door to the locker and leaving the other man to get ready for surgery before he could say anything more. Passing by Dom, he gave the man a small nod as he stepped into theatre, scrubbing his hands and allowing the attendant to help him into a surgical gown and gloves before he joined Ange and Essie. "You called for us?"

Ange seemed a bit flatfooted at the cool tone to his voice, and gave him a small nod. "Yes. I think your expertise, along with Sacha's is necessary in this case." He nodded, assessing the procedure that had to take place, waiting for Sacha to appear and get this surgery underway before the patient coded. They worked together in tandem, and Henrik felt like things were going well, even though he knew that Ange could have handled things herself. "Thank you," she said after helping them to close up the incision, and he nodded tightly to her as they cleaned away the remains of the successful surgery.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Sacha called out cheerily to Ange and Essie before following close at Henrik's heels. "Do you have anything special planned for this evening?"

"Why would I have anything planned?" he asked as they stepped into the locker room. Sacha gave him a questioning look, and he let out a soft sigh, knowing that if he didn't indulge the man by revealing a few of his plans that he would just be bombarded by looks and question the rest of his shift. "Roxanna has booked us a table at the steakhouse that she loves, and she'll be picking me up in a few hours." He slipped the ring into its proper place once more, and fought to keep from caressing it as he looked at Sacha.

"That's wonderful! How is she liking working at St James? I understand why she didn't want to return here, after everything that happened to her, but it has to be a bit weird to go from us to them."

"It was an adjustment, yes," he answered as he changed back into his suit and tie. Once he was fully dressed, he gave Sacha a small smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really do have a lot of paperwork to finish before I leave today, and it is rather important that I not leave late."

The other man nodded as he gave Henrik a goofy grin, and he just raised his eyebrows a little before leaving the locker room and heading over to the lifts, waiting for his to arrive, praying that no one else would stop to talk to him, otherwise he would fall further behind in his work, and he didn't want to miss out on the evening ahead of him. Roxanna had fought back so hard to live once more, and this was supposed to be their night. Once more, he fingered the ring, knowing that he was calling attention to it, even though it was buried beneath a layer of clothing.

Finally, the doors opened, and he stepped in to see that the lift was already occupied with a few people, one face more welcome than most. "Ah, Henrik, I am so glad that I caught you," Serena said as the doors slid closed. "I was heading up to your office to speak with you."

"Well, that is where I am heading, Ms Campbell. Perhaps it can wait until then?" She nodded, giving him a little wink as the lift continued upwards, losing all the people to various floors until it was just the two of them, waiting for the next floor to come. "Well?" he asked as they stepped off and headed towards his office.

"I was hoping that I could request some assistance from you in acquiring a locum for AAU. I know that Ange has installed her daughter up on Darwin to cover for Ms Petrenko's leave of absence, but we are struggling with the winter health crisis, and I feel that if we had one more doctor on hand, it would make a world of difference," she said as they went into his office. "I know, it isn't exactly romantic talk for a day like today, but our inability to serve our patients in a timely manner is starting to grate on us all."

"I thought that Ric had everything well in hand, given his little social media stunt a few weeks ago."

Serena blushed a little as she settled in the chair in front of his desk, crossing her hands on her lap as she regarded him. It was a bit intense, to be the focus of her attention, and Henrik tried not to let it show that she was discombobulating him. "Yes, well, the best of intentions can still backfire on us. And since Ric's appeal, it seems that more people want to come to Holby for their ailments, since we have doctors who actually care about their patients. So, I've come to hold out the hat, asking if there is any way that we could afford a locum for our ward."

He drew in a long breath as he regarded her. "I suppose that I could juggle things around to be able to allocate you the funds necessary to acquire a temporary locum to get us through the next six weeks. Would that be sufficient?"

She nodded a little as she relaxed, allowing an open smile to spread across her face as she looked at him. "That would be perfect, thank you. So, any big plans for this evening? I know that Donna and Xav are going to some fancy steakhouse, since she couldn't keep from telling all of us, over and over, about it. He really seems determined to prove his love for her."

Henrik felt some of the blood drain from his face as he leaned in, resting his arms on his blotter as he regarded Serena closely, trying to determine if she knew his plans. When there didn't appear to be anything that told him she was trying to get him to reveal his plans, he cleared his throat a little before speaking. "Which steakhouse?"

A little smirk curved Serena's lips, and he pursed his lips to keep his groan inside at the knowledge of giving her that proverbial inch. "Archidamus." Henrik blinked slowly a few times as he let that single word bleed into his mind. "Are you taking Roxanna there, too?"

"Perhaps. I was rather hoping that we would not have anyone else from the hospital there, since this is going to be a special evening." He tried to keep his voice steady, even, so as not to let on that he was replacing the ring he had taken to wear around his neck with one that he hoped would never leave her finger.

"You will tell me what the answer is, the moment you're home. Though I am thinking that it will be yes. Who, after all, could say no to you?" There was a teasing lilt to Serena's voice, and it took everything in Henrik to keep from rolling his eyes at her. "Truly, Henrik, it would do me a world of good to know that someone, at least, is happy beyond measure in this world."

He finally dipped his head and then gave her a small smile. "I do hope that I will hear an answer that I had wished to hear thirty years ago. However, I cannot presume to know Roxanna's mind, and so am tempering my expectations to something more sensible."

"Oh, don't do something as pedestrian as that! Be confident in your relationship and the love that you have for her. I just know that you'll get the answer you want." She got up from her chair and reached across the desk to pat his arm lightly. "Now, I am going to go home and celebrate my good news, and await your good news."

Henrik shook his head a little as he pulled open the top drawer of his desk and picked up the small velvet box that rested there. Opening it, he gazed at the ring he had purchased for Roxanna, hoping that it was enough for her. He knew that she wasn't materialistic, and didn't put much stock in ostentatiousness, but he loved her so much that he wanted that to be reflected in what he offered her. Sighing a little, he closed the box and slipped it into his pocket before getting up and going over to the small mirror that was on his closet door, checking his hair and straightening his tie before taking out his coat and shrugging into it before looking at the neat stack of paperwork that he had to complete. A part of him felt uneasy at leaving it for the next day, but he knew that, after his little talk with Serena, that he wouldn't have to focus to complete them in an organized manner, now that his thoughts were turned towards Roxanna and her response.

Sighing a little, he turned the lights off and stepped out of his office, locking the door behind him before heading towards the stairs and heading down them. Henrik nodded to the people he met along the way, hoping that he wouldn't get caught by someone who truly needed his attention. Finally, he was out in the peace garden, and he took a seat on the bench as he waited for Roxanna to text him that she had arrived.

Henrik had almost managed to get his wayward thoughts under control when a pair of hands covered his face. "Guess who, darling!"

"Well, seeing as how you're the only one who could even think about getting away with calling me darling, I'd have to assume it's you, Roxanna."

She let out a low chuckle as she removed her hands, pressing her lips to his cheek before joining him on the bench, cuddling in close. "Why are you sitting out here in the cold? I would have expected you to be in your office, signing off on requests and whatnot."

"I found that I couldn't concentrate on any of that, and came out here to find some peace. Instead, a little wood nymph seems to have appeared by my side, ready to whisk me off."

Roxanna sighed happily as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love it when you're romantic, Henrik. I know, you prefer to be pragmatic, but it always sends a thrill through my body when you're like this. If it weren't so bloody cold, I'd say that we could sit here for a while longer, but then we'd be frozen through. So, what do say? Shall we head out to Archidamus?"

He nodded and rose to his feet, holding out his hand to her. Roxanna clasped it tightly, pulling herself to her feet as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently. "That sounds lovely," he replied before turning his face and burying his nose in her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and perfume. "I will have to warn you, we might see Mister Duvall and Ms Jackson at the restaurant, as apparently he's decided to take her there for Valentine's as well."

"That's perfectly all right, Henrik. Unless you're ashamed to be seen out with me…?"

He stiffened a little before looking down into her face, trying to suss out if he had inadvertently hurt her. There was a mischievous grin there, and he let out a long breath as he relaxed once more, smiling down into her face. "How could I be ashamed of someone who fought her way back from death and chose to spend so much of her precious time with me?" A pretty little blush stained her cheeks that had nothing to do with the chill in the air, and he chuckled a little as he kissed her sweetly before allowing her to guide him over to her car.

The short drive to the steakhouse was filled with the soothing sound of classical music, and he found himself humming along to the familiar strains of Laura Valborg Aulin's String Quartet in E Minor as he watched Roxanna. The smile on her face was something so lovely to see, and he knew that he would never grow tired of watching her, looking at her, given how close he had come to losing her. And while he knew she didn't think of him being too romantic, he knew that she brought out that more tender side of him so well.

"Here we are," Roxanna said softly as she parked, and he nodded as he got out of the car, coming around to her side and taking hold of her hand as she got out as well. After locking it, Roxanna tucked her keys in her purse before slipping her hand into the crook of his arm.

He couldn't help but look around the waiting area of the restaurant as they waited to be seated, but he didn't notice anyone familiar, which helped him to relax further. The maître d showed them to a secluded table towards the back of the restaurant, holding Roxanna's chair out for her as them took their seats. Then he handed Henrik the wine list, and he couldn't help but chuckle to see that Serena would be pleased to come here.

"What is it?"

"The wine list includes three different shiraz blends."

"Oh, we'll have to bring Serena here then." He nodded, giving her a wide smile as he decided on a pinot noir that sounded particularly good. "Let me guess, though, you went with a pinot?" He nodded again, listening to her chuckle. "Just get us the bottle, it will go well with the steaks, after all."

"Okay." They shared a soft smile before he started to glance over the menu, quickly deciding on what he wanted to have. Roxanna took a little longer to decide, which allowed him to study her as she perused the options.

By the time their server came by, they were both ready to place their order, and he requested a bottle of the pinot noir that had caught his eye along with his entrée. "I hope that you don't mind my choosing this place to eat. I just wanted to experience something special tonight."

"This is actually perfect," he replied, keeping his hand from slipping off the table to jostle the box in his pocket, as he knew that would give the surprise away. From the look she was giving him, however, he felt like she might have an inkling of what he was going to ask. "How did your day go?"

"It was surprisingly easy. There were only a few consults that I was called in to do, and most of them will be resolved with observation. I'll probably need to do a surgery tomorrow, if the patient deteriorates, but I am prepared for that, as well. And your day?"

"It was quiet, but for a surgery that I had to do, since Ange didn't feel comfortable working it alone. Sacha and I had a good time working together, though. And I also have to find room in the budget to allow Serena to have a locum doctor for AAU."

"You're having the same winter health crisis as we are, then," she remarked as their server came by, filling their wine glasses before leaving the bottle on the table. He nodded as he picked up his glass and took a sip. It was an amazing vintage, and he smiled as he let out a pleased breath as he watched Roxanna copy his movements. "It never comes in drips and drabs, but all in a rush." Another nod, and then he set aside his glass to reach across the table for her hand, wanting to be in contact with her.

A sweet silence fell around them, the soft strains of music filling him with a peace that he often yearned for at work. Roxanna seemed to have the same experience, as she was giving him that knowing smile she always wore when she was reading his face. Their reverie was soon broken by their server bringing by their meals, and they pulled away to tuck into their meals, the delicate silence continuing between them, though that suited him just fine. They had both found that they could say just as much with their quiet as with their words.

As Roxanna finished off the last of her food, Henrik poured the last of the bottle between their glasses. "Are we going to share a dessert, darling?" she asked quietly, and he nodded. Their server was there in an instant, as if she had heard those words, handing Roxanna a small placard before clearing away their plates. "Does the flourless chocolate cake with strawberries sound good to you?"

"Yes." The quick grin that flitted across her face told him that he had made the right choice, and once she had told the server about their choice, he knew that it was time. Clearing his throat a little, Henrik slipped his hand off the table and reached into his trouser pocket, pulling out the small velvet box as he took a deep breath. "Roxanna, these last two months together have been some of the happiest in my life. I'm hoping that we can make this arrangement a little more permanent." Holding out his hand, he revealed the box to her, watching her smile widen a little more, tears making her eyes sparkle in the low light of the restaurant. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh, Henrik, yes," she whispered as she plucked the box from the palm of his hand, opening it before gasping deeply. "This is too much."

"It could never be enough," he replied as he got up from his seat and knelt down at her side, taking the box from her hand and slipping the ring from its bed of velvet. "May I?" She nodded, the first tears starting to roll down her cheeks as let out a happy trill of laughter. Henrik slid the ring into place on the correct finger before squeezing her hand, knowing that the time to kiss her would be when they were home. "I love you," he murmured as he took his seat once more.

"I love you, too, darling. And now I have a ring to wear around my neck when I'm in theatre, a tender reminder of your love for me." He nodded as their server brought out their dessert along with a bottle of champagne.

"Compliments of the house," she said as she opened it up and poured them each a glass. "Many happy returns." They nodded and Henrik picked up a fork, flaking off a hunk of cake and watching Roxanna stare at her ring, moving her finger to allow the light to catch the facets in the gem.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I'll be able to tear my eyes away from this, Henrik. I feel like I'm living some incredible dream." He nodded, his attention caught by a happy squeal close to his ear. Turning his head, he saw that Ms Jackson was looking at them, that large grin of happiness telling him that she had watched everything, and would most likely spread the news around the hospital before he could get a handle on them. And then, he heard the familiar sound of Roxanna taking a picture with her phone, and he knew that she was going to text a picture of her ring to someone. "I'm showing off my ring to Fleur and Serena. They're my closest friends."

"You don't need to make excuses, Roxanna. I'm glad that you're happy enough to want to show it off."

"I know, but you like your privacy, and I don't want you to feel like you're giving up some of that to indulge me."

"I want you to feel comfortable enough to share this joy." Reaching across the table, he took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly, even though he knew that that would probably be broadcast to the hospital at large, as well. "Thank you, for everything. You've made my life that much richer by choosing me." She pursed her lips as she nodded, pulling her hand free of his so that she could wipe away the tears that were still lingering beneath her eyes.

"I'm the one whose life has been made richer. But we have to stop being so sentimental before I start crying again. I really want to eat some of this delicious dessert before we head home." He nodded as he settled back into his seat, his eyes never leaving her face as they finished their meal, overjoyed to know that she would be a part of his life forevermore.


End file.
